Rhaella Targaryen
(menționată) (menționată) (menționată) (menționată) (menționată) (menționată) |titluri = Regină consoartă |predecesor = {Shaera Targaryen} (ca Regină consoartă) |status = Decedată |data decesului = 284 DC |succesor = Cersei Lannister (ca Regină consoartă) |cauza_decesului = Moartă după ce i-a dat naștere lui Daenerys Targaryen, la Piatra Dragonului |casa = Casa Targaryen |Familie = *{Jaehaerys Targaryen} (tată) *{Shaera Targaryen} (mamă) *{Aerys al II-lea} (frate, soț) *{Rhaegar Targaryen} (fiu) *{Shaena Targaryen} (fiică) *{Daeron Targaryen} (fiu) *Prunc născut mort *{Aegon Targaryen} (fiu) *{Jaehaerys Targaryen} (fiu) *{Viserys Targaryen} (fiu) *Daenerys Targaryen (fiică) *{Aegon al V-lea} (bunic) *{Betha Blackwood} (bunică) *{Rhaenys Targaryen} (nepoată) *Aegon Targaryen (nepot) |religie = Credința Celor Șapte }} Regina Rhaella Targaryen a fost sora, soția și regina lui Aerys al II-lea, dar și singura fiică a lui Jaehaerys al II-lea cu sora-soție, regina Shaera Targaryen. Bunicul ei a fost regele Aegon al V-lea. Rhaella a dat naștere mai multor copii, dintre care doar prinții Rhaegar, Viserys și prințesa Daenerys au ajuns la maturitate. Nașterea lui Daenerys i-a cauzat moartea. Înainte de serie Tinerețea Rhaella s-a născut în Casa Targaryen și i-a avut drept părinți pe Jaehaerys și Shaera Targaryen. Ea a avut un singur frate, pe Aerys. (Genealogia familiei Targaryen) Potrivit lui Ser Barristan Selmy, Rhaella a fost, în tinerețe, îndrăgostită de Ser Bonifer Hasty, un tânăr cavaler cu moșie„A World of Ice and Fire”: Bonifer Hasty din ținutul furtunilor, care, într-un turnir a numit-o regina dragostei și a frumuseții. Considerat de o origine mult prea umilă, Bonifer nu a putut-o lua de nevastă. Rhaella s-a căsătorit cu fratele ei mare, Aerys, la porunca tatălui lor, prințul Jaehaerys. Decizia lui Jaehaerys fusese influențată de o vrăjitoare a pădurilor, adusă la curte de Jenny de la Pietrele Vechi. Ea a afirmat că prințul promis urma să fie unul dintre descendenții lui Aerys și Rhaella, lucru ce l-a determinat pe Jaehaerys să își mărite fiica cu fiul său. Regele Aegon al V-lea, frustrat de decizia luată de fiul său, i-a permis totuși lui Jaehaerys să îi căsătorească pe Rhaella și Aerys. Potrivit spuselor lui Barristan, ce fusese prezent la nunta cuplului, nu a existat nicio afecțiune între Aerys și Rhaella. În calitate de prințesă, dar și de posibilă regină, Rhaella a avut mai multe domnișoare de onoare. Printre acestea, s-au numărat mama prințului Doran Martell, iar, din 259 și până în 263, și lady Joanna Lannister de la Casterly Rock. Căsnicia În cadrul tragediei de la Palatul de Vară din anul 259, Rhaella a dat naștere primului ei copil.„A World of Ice and Fire”: Rhaegar Targaryen Bunicul femeii, Aegon al V-lea, moare în timpul incendiului, iar tatăl ei ajunge în 259 să fie cunoscut drept Jaehaerys, al Doilea pe Numele Său. După decesul din 262 al lui Jaehaerys, fratele și soțul ei își începe domnia în același an, la doar optsprezece ani. Relația lui Aerys cu soția sa a devenit mai încordată odată ce Rhaella nu părea să îi mai poată oferi un prunc. După șaptesprezece ani de la nașterea lui Rhaegar, Rhaella a rămas de mai multe ori însărcinată, fără ca unul dintre copiii născuți să trăiască o bună perioadă de timp: * sarcină pierdută în 263 * sarcină pierdută în 264 * Prințesa Shaena Targaryen, născută moartă în 267 * Prințul Daeron Targaryen, născut în 268, mort după o jumătate de an * prunc născut mort în 270 * sarcină pierdută în 271 * Prințul Aegon Targaryen, născut cu două luni prea devreme, mort anul următor, în 273 * Prințul Jaehaerys Targaryen, născut și mort în 274 În ciuda sprijinului oferit inițial soției sale, Aerys își schimbă pe parcurs atitudinea față de Rhaella. După o serie lungă de copii născuți morți, sarcini pierdute și prunci care își pierduseră viața înainte de vreme, suspiciunile lui Aerys cad asupra soției sale. Acuzând-o de infidelitate, Aerys a devenit convins că toți copiii morți fuseseră bastarzi, zeii împiedicând ca un copil neligitim să ajungă pe tron. Drept urmare, în jurul anului 270, Rhaella nu a mai putut părăsi Cetatea lui Maegor și nici să doarmă de una singură, regele cerând ca două septe să împartă patul cu regina, pentru a se asigura de fidelitatea soției sale. Decesul prințului Jaehaerys din 274 l-a făcut pe Aerys să arunce vina asupra altora. El a dat ordin ca doica lui Jaehaerys să fie decapitată, iar, mai târziu, ca ibovnica și ceilalți membri ai familiei sale să fie torturați până la moarte. Aerys a postit paisprezece zile, a înfăptuit un pelerinaj de pocăință prin oraș și până la Marele Sept al lui Baelor. S-a rugat alături de Marele Septon, ca mai apoi, odată cu întoarcerea sa, să declare că, începând cu acea zi, el va dormi doar cu soția sa. Potrivit cronicilor, făgăduiala a fost respectată într-adevăr, începând cu 275 Aerys neavând nicio ibovnică. În 276, Rhaella a dat naștere prințului Viserys, mic, dar robust. În ciuda sănătății pruncului, temerile lui Aerys s-au intensificat. El le-a ordonat cavalerilor Gărzii Regale să îl păzească pe nou-născut de dimineață și până seara. Soției sale îi interzise să fie de una singură cu Viserys. Aerys și-a pus propriul degustător să se asigure că sfârcurile doicii copilului nu fuseseră picurate cu otravă. De asemenea, regele a cerut și ca toate cadourile să fie adunate și arse. Când lordul Tywin Lannister, Mâna Regelui, a organizat în 276 un turnir în Lannisport, în onoarea nașterii lui Viserys, Rhaella a trebuit să rămână cu fiul său în Debarcaderul Regelui. Rhaella nu a fost prezentă nici în turnirul din 281, organizat de Walter Whent la Harrenhal. Spre sfârșitul domniei lui Aerys al II-lea, paranoia a pus stăpânire în totalitate pe Regele Nebun. Conform lui Barristan Selmy, Rhaella a făcut tot ce a putut pentru a îl proteja pe Viserys, păstrându-și astfel copilul orb la starea de sănătate mentală a tatălui sau. Potrivit lui Jaime Lannister, ochii reginei erau închiși de ani de zile, cu mult înainte ca Aerys să ordone alchimiștilor să plaseze foc sălbatic peste tot în Debarcaderul Regelui. Dezvoltând o pasiune pentru foc și moarte, Aerys a devenit tot mai abuziv cu Rhaella. El a început să o vizite numai după ce Regele Nebun executa pe cineva prin ardere, ca atunci când, în timpul Rebeliunii lui Robert, după ce Aerys a ars Mâna Regelui a acelei vremi, pe lordul Qarlton Chelsted. Atât Aerys, cât Rhaella încercau să se evite unul pe altul. Jaime își amintește cum țipetele reginei se auzeau de dincolo de ușa dormitorului ei, atunci când Aerys o siluia. Neputând să își mai țină ascunsă indignarea, Jaime îi spune altui membru al Gărzii Regale de jurământul făcut de ambii, reprezentat de protejarea nu doar a regelui, ci și a reginei. Ser Jonothor Darry, la auzirea acestor vorbe, îi răspunde: Așa e, (...) dar nu de el. Slujnicile reginei au raportat că văzuseră zgârieturi, vânătăi și urmea de mușcături peste tot, pe corp. Evacuarea din capitală La scurt timp după arderea lordului Chelsted,„A World of Ice and Fire”: Aerys II Targaryen vestea morții lui Rhaegar se răspândește până la Debarcaderul Regelui. Prin urmare, Aerys îi trimit pe Rhaella și Viserys la Piatra Dragonului, împreună cu maestrul armurier de la Fortăreața Roșie, Ser Willem Darry. Ser Jaime Lannister și-o amintește pe Rhaella călătorind către nava ei dimineața, deși Viserys îi vorbise despre o fugă în toiul nopții către Piatra Dragonului. Rămânând în capitală, Aerys și familia lui Rhaegar sunt uciși la devastarea Debarcaderului Regelui, iar Piatra Dragonului devine astfel un ultim paradis pentru Targaryen ii rămași în viață. Sarcina și decesul Cu ocazia morților lui Aerys, Rhaegar și Aegon Targaryen, Rhaella l-a încoronat pe Viserys la Piatra Dragonului.„A World of Ice and Fire”: Rhaella Targaryen Cu toate acestea, Marile Case l-au recunoscut pe Robert Baratheon drept Lord al Celor Șapte Regate. Cât a fost însărcinată, Rhaella și-a petrecut timpul la Piatra Dragonului. La nouă luni după fuga de la Debarcaderul Regelui, Rhaella a dat naștere unei copile, pe care ea însăși a numit-o Daenerys,So Spake Martin: Numerous Questions (28 februarie 2002) în timpul unei furtuni aprige, de vară, care a distrus și flota Targaryeneană. Rhaella a murit la scurt timp după naștere, lucru pentru care fratele ei Viserys nu a iertat-o niciodată. Înainte ca flota lui Stannis Baratheon să atace Piatra Dragonului, Willem Darry, împreună cu alți patru oameni credincioși, au părăsit Piatra Dragonului cu dădaca și ultimii copii rămași în viață ai reginei, Viserys și Daenerys, și i-au dus în Orașele Libere. Ospitalitatea oamenilor s-a diminuat pe parcursul trecerii anilor, iar Viserys a trebuit să vândă coroana mamei lor pentru a face față lumii. În serial Rhaella Targaryen a fost fiica lui Aegon al V-lea și sora-soție a regelui Aerys al II-lea. Rhaella i-a dăruit trei copii: Rhaegar, Viserys și Daenerys.HBO Viewers Guide House Targaryen Family Tree Căsnicia ei cu Aerys nu a fost una fericită. Se spune că, atunci când Jaime Lannister a stat odată de strajă, el a fost nevoit să asculte cum Aerys o siluia pe Rhaella, fără a putea interveni, while the other Kingsguard refused to intervene.„The Kingsguard” După moartea lui Rhaegar din cadrul bătăliei of the Trident, Rhaella și Viserys și-au început călătoria către Piatra Dragonului. Aerys a fost ucis în timpul jafului de la Debarcaderul Regelui, iar Rhaella a murit în 282 DC, după ce a născut-o pe Daenerys în timpul unei furtuni puternice. După decesul reginei, copiii ajung, cu ajutorul loialiștilor Casei Targaryen, în Orașele Libere, dincolo de Marea Strâmtă.HBO viewers guide, season 2 guide to houses, House Targaryen - Rhaella Targaryen entryThe Journey of Daenerys Targaryen on HBO's viewers guide Personalitate Rhaella a fost o femeie care și-a îndeplinit mereu responsabilitățile. Spre deosebire de soțul ei, regina și-a primit cu brațele deschise nepoata, pe Rhaenys Targaryen. Replici semnificative Referinţe Legături externe * es:Rhaella Targaryen nl:Rhaella Targaryen pl:Rhaella Targaryen zh:雷拉·坦格利安 de:Rhaella Targaryen en:Rhaella Targaryen ru:Рейла Таргариен fr:Rhaella Targaryen Categorie:Personaje Categorie:Casa Targaryen Categorie:Personaje din seria de cărți Categorie:Personaje decedate Categorie:Personaje din serial